Not always how they seem
by JLN2011
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet at camp over the summer and start dating. What will her friends say? What will Draco's family say?


**The beginning of this story takes place in present time until the middle of the second page. Then it switches into a flashback which will be the full story. Then at the end it will switch back to present time. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**ENJOY**

"Hermione your dates here!" I heard my mom shout up the stairs. "Ok! I'll be right down!" I said smiling as I looked into the mirror once more. I ran down the stairs after sliding my heels on and opened the door. "Hey sorry it took me so long." I said smiling at my date. "No problem. Are you ready to go?" Draco asked me stepping into the light. "Yes. I'm ready. Mom! I'll be back around 1 ok?" I said turning around. "Ok sweetie. Be careful and have fun!" I heard her shout back. I smiled and stepped outside and shut the door. "Draco, are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked my boyfriend. "Come on love. We've been through this. My friends can drop me if they want. I'm only worried about you." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Ok. You're right. Come on. My friends are expecting me and my boyfriend at the club in 20 minutes." I said glancing at his watch. Draco smiled and led me over to his black Mercedes. I smiled as he opened my door for me and I climbed in. "Boy am I glad I didn't wear my first outfit tonight." I commented. "Why? What were you planning on wearing?" Draco asked me as he climbed in on the drivers' side. "Oh. Well I was going to wear my black leather pants with the matching top. Not such a good idea in this car." I said pointing out the leather seats. "True. I do like what you chose by the way. Elegant but still very sexy." He said leaning over to kiss me. I smiled as I took another glance at what I was wearing. I had chosen to wear my black dress pants with black heels along with my red silk shirt that Draco had bought for me last week. "I thought you would like it. It also gives my friends a glimpse at the real me." I said smiling at him and taking his hand as he pulled out of the drive way. We stayed silent the entire drive just basking in the company of each other. My mother didn't really let me go out that often on dates, but when she did, I always went somewhere with Draco. I always had fun as well. When we finally got to the club he came and opened my car door. I smiled at him once more as he extended a hand out for me to help me out of the car. When I placed my hand in his he pulled me up and kissed me. "Ready love?" He asked as I pulled away from him. I nodded my head and headed toward the door. The second I stepped inside I saw Harry and Ron. "Ok Hermione. We can do this." Draco whispered in my ear. I smiled and grabbed his hand for support. I walked us over to Harry and Ron and smiled at them. "Hey guys. Are we late?" I asked them. "No you're just on….what the hell?" Ron said turning around. I shrank back from him and Draco wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok love. We knew that would be his first reaction. Breathe." Draco whispered in my ear. I did as he said and looked back to Ron. "Ron I know this isn't what you expected but I really care about Draco. You don't know him the way I do." I said trying to explain. "Obviously. I'm not a slut." Ron said storming away from me. I closed my eyes trying to block the tears from coming out. Harry walked over to me and took me from Draco. "It's ok Hermione. Ron's an ass. You're not a slut. You're an amazing girl and if Mal…Draco is the guy you want to be with then I say go for it. Come on Mi. Stop the tears." Harry said wiping my eyes dry. "You mean it Harry?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded his head and I hugged him. "Thankyou so much Harry. I'm glad that at least one of you actually cares about me." I said as I pulled away from him. Harry turned to look at Draco and extended his hand. I smiled even more when Draco took it. "Just know that if you hurt her you'll pay for it." Harry warned him. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her Harry. But I am glad that you care about her so much that'd you would threaten me." Draco said pulling me back to him. "Come on love. Let's dance." He said pulling me to the dance floor. I smiled as the song turned to the Tango. Everyone, with the exception of 8 people, left the floor. "Well well well. What a coincidence. It's the whole team." Draco said realizing who all was still on the floor. I turned to see that our whole dance team was here. Blaise and Pansy, Seamus and Deanne, along with Veronica and Peter. "Ok guys. Tango!" I said smiling at them all. At the same time we all grabbed our partners and started dancing. We were the center of attention. I could feel everyone's gaze on us. When the song ended I leaned against Draco. He led me over to a table and we sat down. "Wow Hermione. I didn't know you knew the Tango." Harry said walking over to me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. It was the first dance that Draco taught me." I said smiling over at my boyfriend. "How long have you two been together exactly?" Harry asked me. "Well….it depends on what form you mean. As dance partners or dating wise?" I asked Harry. "Both I suppose. I don't know anything about how you two got so close. Fill me in." Harry told me. I smiled over at Draco and started telling Harry about how we ended up together.

FLASHBACK/ FULL STORY

"Mom do you really need to take me to the camp? I can drive myself you know. Besides you and John have to pack remember?" I said looking at my mother. "I know sweetie just behave for me. I just wanted to spend time with you before I leave. I don't want a repeat of last summer ok?" My mom said looking back at me. "I told you! It wasn't my fault! James knocked the bottle over and it started the fire! Not me!" I said irritated that she never listened to me. "What ever sweetie. Here we are. Let me help you get your things." My mom said climbing out of the car. "No mom. I got it. You go on ahead. Give John my best." I said quickly jumping out of the car and grabbing my 3 suitcases. I watched as she drove off before I threw my things on the ground. "My my. What a temper you have." I heard a very familiar voice from behind me say. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" Malfoy asked not recognizing me. Although I couldn't blame him. I no longer had my curly brown hair. I died it black and had it straightened. I had also grown a bit and filled out more. I turned around smiling. "Well well well. What on earth are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked him. "Holy shit! Is that you Granger?!" Malfoy said surprised. "It's me alright. I'm here every summer." I said picking my things back up. "HEY!! PHOENIX OVER HERE!!" I heard my friend Sam yelling. "Well. That's my cue. See ya around." I said running over to Sam. "Hey Sam what's up?" I asked him. "Nothing much. I missed you sooo much!! How was your school year? Have a boyfriend yet?" Sam asked me laughing. "Nope. Not yet. I don't really care about it. This is the only place that I'm myself anyway. When is the team meeting again?" I asked him. "Tomorrow actually. I can't believe this. Did you know that Jake isn't coming this year?" Sam asked me. "WHAT!? No. We need him!! He's my partner! I can't do the show with out him." I said panicking. I sat down to try and think when Malfoy came back over to me. "So…Granger…why are you here every summer?" Malfoy asked me. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a dance team here. I'm the leader of them." I told him not looking up. "Sam. Are you sure Jake said he's not coming?" I asked looking over to Sam. "Positive. He said he's going to Ireland for the summer. He said he's sorry. He didn't mean to bail on you." Sam told me. "I know he didn't. Great. Now I have to hold try outs. Damn it all." I said standing back up. "Try outs for what?" Malfoy asked me. I turned to look at him. "Jake is…or was my dance partner. But he's in Ireland. If I don't find a new partner to dance with then I can't do the show this summer. I've been in it every year for 8 years. I'm not going to stop now." I told him running to the office. "Hey Janice. I need you to make some flyers for me. I need a new dance partner." I told the lady at the desk. "What happened to Jake?" She asked me. "He's in Ireland. Do you think you could make the flyers for try outs on next Friday?" I asked her. "Of course Phoenix. No problem." She told me. I smiled and ran back outside. I ran back over to Sam and smiled. "Janice said she'd make the flyers. Can you inform the team? I won't be at practice today but I want them to work on their free forms. We sucked last year. Also tell Veronica and Peter to work on their Mamba. It was really weak." I asked Sam. "Sure thing phoenix. See ya later." Sam said running to find everyone. "Why do people call you phoenix granger?" Malfoy asked me. I turned to face him once more. "Ok. If you're going to talk to me, call me either phoenix or Hermione. No one knows my last name here. They call me phoenix because a phoenix is said to rise from their ashes after they die. I'm known to always jump back in after a great fall. Name fits me." I said picking my luggage back up. I started walking to my cabin when one of my suitcases fell open. I groaned and bent down to pick everything up to see Malfoy already picking some of it up. "Why are you helping me?" I asked him. "Look Phoenix. I know that at school we don't get along. Maybe we can start over here." He said looking at me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds good to me Draco." I said as I took my things from him. When I looked back at him I noticed that he had my leather pants in his hands. "Do you actually wear these?" He asked me surprised. "Yes. I wear those quite a lot Thankyou. Can I have them back please? I'm going to need those tonight." I told him holding my hand out for them. "Why tonight? What's going on?" He asked me handing me my pants. "Tonight is my first night back. For me that means I go to the club nearby and flirt with the bartender." I said smirking. "Whoa. Seeing you smirk? I didn't expect to see that." Draco told me. I laughed and picked my bags back up and tried once again to walk to my cabin. "Here. Let me help you." Draco said grabbing two of my bags from me. I looked over at him and smiled once more. "Thankyou Draco." I said leading him to my cabin. When I got there I opened the door and Draco walked in with me. "Wow. This is your cabin? It's not at all what I'd imagined." Draco said looking around at my walls. "Yea well you don't know the real me. The way I am at school, that's just a façade. Kinda like yours. This is the only place I can be me. No one expects me to be smart. Only to do my job." I said placing my bags on my bed. I opened them up and opened all my drawers. I smiled as Draco stared at me when I pulled my wand out. "You're allowed to do magic here?" He asked me. I laughed and shook my head. "Only in my cabin. I fixed it myself." I said as I magically put my clothes away with the exception of the leather pants and a tight blue tank top. "Do you know what time it is by chance?" I asked looking at Draco. "Oh it's about 6:20." He told me looking down at his wrist. "Shit I'm late. Can you just turn around for a moment?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me but he did turn around. I quickly changed into my clubbing outfit and tapped him on the shoulder. "You can turn back around now." I told him. When he did he gasped. "Whoa. Uh…" He stuttered. I laughed at him. "You don't have to say anything Draco. I know that I look different than what you would expect. I have to go now but if you'd like you could go with me. I'm sure there will be some girls there that you could check out." I told him walking to the door. Within a second he was in front of me opening the door. "Why thank you Draco. I take that as you going?" I asked him smiling. He nodded his head and I lead him over to where my taxi was always waiting. "Hey Lucas. To the normal bar please." I said smiling at the driver. "So Hermione. Who's the guy you've got with you this time? You haven't brought anyone around in a long time. I believe Jake was the last." Lucas said looking at me. "Ya. Jake is in Ireland though. This is Draco. He goes to school with me. Draco this is Lucas." I said looking over at Draco. "Nice to meet you Lucas." Draco said softly. I looked at Draco for a minute until he looked back at me. "What's on your mind Draco?" I asked sitting back. He shook his head at me and looked back out the window. "Come on Draco. Tell me. We are friends now aren't we?" I asked him. I watched him sigh and turn toward me. "Ok Hermione. That just wasn't fair." He said faintly smiling at me. I smiled back at him and tilted my head to the side. I saw his gaze go to my neck then back to my eyes. He reached out and untitled my head quickly. "Don't do that. Please don't do that." He told me. I looked at him intriguingly. "Why?" I asked him once more tilting my head smirking at him. He bit his lip and leaned toward me. "Because. You do that one more time and I'll bite you." He whispered in my ear as he straightened my head again. I was trying to find out if he was serious so I tilted my head just one more time only to have him lean over and lightly bite my neck. I bit my lip to contain a moan as he pulled away. "I warned you." He told me as he looked back out the window. I closed my eyes for a moment to realize what had just happened. I smiled softly and leaned over and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "That you did." I said as I scraped my teeth over his shoulder. I saw him grasp the door handle. I pulled away from him and looked out my own window. "Ok Hermione. Here we are. Club Zero." Lucas told me as he stopped. "Thanks Luke. You know. You should come in one of these times. I'm sure you wouldn't be burned for it." I told him leaning over to the front seat. "Thanks for the offer Hun. But you know that Peyton would crucify me. I'll tell her you said hey. Have fun darling." He said kissing my cheek. "Tell Nate and Haley hey for me too!" I said once I got out of the car. As he pulled off I turned to see Draco fighting with the bouncer to let him in. "Draco chill. Let me handle it. Hey Bruno." I said walking over. "Is he with you?" Bruno asked me. "Yea. Sorry this is his first time here. Do you know who's playing tonight?" I asked him as he opened the gate for us. "No idea. Jason wouldn't tell me what's going on tonight." Bruno told me as I passed him. "Ok. Thanks anyway Bruno." I said smiling as I walked into the club. "You weren't kidding. You really do come out here." Draco said as we both walked further into the club. "I told you. You don't know the real me. Not yet." I said leading him to the bar. "Hey Jason. Can you spread a little light on who's playing tonight?" I asked as I sat down. "You didn't get the message? I asked Raven to call you. I want your band to play tonight." Jason said turning toward me surprised. "No Raven didn't tell me. Next time, tell Eva. She'll always tell me." I said jumping up and running to the back. "Oh shit." I said to myself remembering Draco. I ran back to find him just sitting there. "Come on Draco!" I shouted to him. He looked up at me and smiled. He ran over to me and followed me to the back. "Raven! You were supposed to call me and tell me!" I said once I saw the band setting up. "Oh. Well I figured you would be too busy." She told me smirking. "Hell no. This is my band. Not yours. Eva do you have my guitar?" I asked turning to our drummer. "Always Thorn. Always." She said handing it too me. I turned back to Draco to find him smiling. "Ok. Phoenix, Hermione, and Thorn. Anything else I should know?" He asked me laughing. "Nope. Could you just wait on the side for a few minutes? Or you could go find some girl to flirt with." I told him turning back to my band. "I'll be in the crowd." Draco called out to me. I nodded my head and helped set up. Five minutes later I heard Jason on the stage. "Ok. Tonight we have a real treat for you. You all may know the lead singer as Hermione. Well not tonight. Tonight I give you the Hex sisters!" Jason screamed as he pulled the curtains open. Everyone in the crowd was screaming as they saw me. I smiled and stepped forward to the microphone. "How you guys doing tonight? Well you know me but here's my band. Enjoy the show!" I said as Eva started drumming. I scanned the crowd for Draco to find him staring up at me. I smiled at him as I started the song.

**Thorn:** Earth wind fire and air

**Eva and Raven**: We may look bad but we don't care

**Thorn**: We ride the wind we feel the fire

To love the earth is our one desire

**Eva and Raven**: To love the earth is our one desire

**Thorn**: We love the earth

It's always there. Its one big earth that we must share

**Eva and Raven**: We love the earth with all our fire

**Thorn**: It's in our souls our one desire

As I looked back down at Draco I saw a girl hanging onto him. I smiled at him but felt a twinge. I shook my head and continued singing.

**Thorn**: Earth wind fire and air

**Eva and Raven**: We may look bad but we don't care

**Thorn**: We ride the wind we feel the fire

To love the earth is our one desire

**Eva and Raven**: To love the earth is our one desire

**Thorn:** Nature is a precious gift

It will make your spirits lift

**Eva and Raven**: Love the earth with all your fire

**Thorn**: It's in your soul your one desire

**Eva and Raven and Thorn**: Earth wind fire and air

We may look bad but we don't care

We ride the wind we feel the fire

To love the earth is our one desire

To love the earth is our one desire

When we finished I looked back down to Draco to find him talking to the girl that was holding onto him. It wasn't until the girl turned to me that I recognized her as Rachel. I shook my head and jumped down. "Hey Draco. What did you think?" I asked him coming up behind him. "Oh. Sorry. You were great! I didn't know you had a voice like that." Draco said turning to me and smiling. I smiled back at him and leaned to the side. "Hi Rachel." I said as I saw her trying to hide from me. "Uh…Hi Thorn." She said giving up. I smiled at Draco once more before walking over to Rachel. I smiled at her once before turning icy. "What are you doing here? Mom told you that you couldn't come here anymore. After what happened last time do you think I want to carry you out of here like that again?" I asked her. "Look I'm sorry ok. I just…I really like it here. And besides, I met someone that I think would like me back if my big sister didn't always get in the way." Rachel told me. "Look. That guy you were talking to. Draco? Leave him alone. He's bad news for you. Besides, he's too old. You're still a freshmen." I told her. "I don't care if he's a senior or whatever. I like him." She told me glaring. "I'm sorry but you can't have Draco." I told her turning around. "Why not?" She asked me. That was when I realized that Draco was listening to us. I looked at him asking for his help and he walked over to me. "You were great up there sweetie. You really should sing for me more often." He said kissing my cheek. I smiled and nodded my head. "All you have to do is ask me." I told him leaning against him. When he wrapped his arms around me Rachel screamed. "This is why I can't have him? You're such a hypocrite!! Remember Johnny!! Remember Nikki!!" Rachel yelled at me. I closed my eyes for a moment before Bruno came over. "Come on Rachel. You know you're not supposed to be here. How'd you get in anyway?" Bruno asked as he dragged her off. I was surprised when Draco didn't let go of me when Rachel was gone. "It's ok Hermione. Come on." I heard him say. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was crying. When Draco sat me down he tilted my head up to look at him. "Come on talk to me. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked me trying to wipe away my tears. I couldn't stop crying. "What happened? What did you do to her?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Johnny standing there. "Oh Johnny!" I said running to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Come on sweetness. What's wrong?" Johnny asked me. Draco walked over to me and placed his hand on my back. "Come on Hermione. Talk to me." He whispered in my ear. Johnny tried to push Draco away but I said no. I pulled away from Johnny to lean against Draco. "Johnny Draco didn't do anything. I did. Look I'm sorry about what I caused between you and Nikki." I said turning to leave. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about?" Johnny asked me. "Rachel told me that after our night, you and Nikki fought and that she took Janie." I told him. "No sweetness. No. Nikki and I haven't talked for ages. I don't know where Rachel got her story from but it wasn't from me. Janie's at home with the nanny. Come here." He said opening his arms. I smiled at him and went to give him a hug. "It's ok Hermione. Just calm down. Why don't you and your date go have a drink on me?" Johnny said leading me to the bar. I didn't correct him on the whole date thing but was surprised when Draco didn't either. Draco sat down beside me and rubbed my back. "You ok?" He whispered in my ear. "I'm fine. Thankyou for helping me out." I said turning to him. "No problem. Now. What do you want to drink? Sex on the beach? Wine? Long Island Ice Tea?" Draco asked me. I shook my head at all of those. "Jason…give me a whiskey." I called out to Jason. "Sure thing." He replied grabbing a glass. Draco looked at me when I downed the whiskey like a shot. "Damn Hermione. I think you could beat me in a drinking game." Draco told me laughing. "Well, I am the champion here." I said laughing back. I smiled at Draco once more before getting up. "I'm going to the dance floor." I said moving to the center of the room. I was surprised but happy when Draco came up behind me and started dancing with me. I stepped back a step so that I was on top of him and rocked my hips. He put his arms out to the side of me and rocked his hips back against mine. I smiled as we continued this little battle throughout the whole song. We stayed on the floor for five songs before going to sit down. "Ok. I really think I should go back to the camp now." Draco told me. I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side again. "Why?" I asked him smirking as he glanced at my neck. He turned away from me and sighed. "I just need to. Don't worry. I'll grab a cab." He said hoping up. As he went to pass me I grabbed his arm. "Draco. Don't leave." I asked him looking into his eyes. He looked back into mine and asked my why. "Because. If you leave then I lose my fun and I leave too." I told him. He smirked at me and turned toward me. "Wouldn't we have more fun back in your cabin? Just me and you?" He asked pinning me against the table. He leaned over and lightly bit my neck again before pulling away. "You're choice." He said leaving. I sat there for another minute before Jason walked over to me. "You're not seriously going to let him get away are you? He's a hell of a catch. Go get him Phoenix." Jason told me. I smiled and ran outside to see him already holding the cab door for me. I smiled at him and climbed in. When he climbed in I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away I smiled and told the cab driver to take us to Camp Jones. As we pulled away Draco pulled me to lean against him. When he looked down at me he could see my neck clearly and pushed me back up. "That was a bad idea for me to do that." He said to himself. I looked at him curiously and asked why. "You're neck." He gave as his only explanation. I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder. "Is this ok?" I asked him. I looked up to see him smiling. "Yes. That's ok." He said as he wrapped an arm around me. When we got back to the camp I saw that all the lights were out. "Thankyou." I told the driver as I went to hand him money. "I got it." Draco said already placing the money in the drivers' hand. I smiled at him and led him back to my cabin. Once we got inside I locked my door and turned to face him. He pushed me up against the door and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I moaned as he rocked his hips against mine and I could feel why he said he needed to leave the club. I pushed him away from me slightly and smiled at him. "You know. I do have a bed." I said pushing him toward it. He smiled up at me as I pushed to make him sit down. I smirked as I slowly unzipped my leather pants. I saw him cross his legs a bit. I walked over to him and spread his legs apart. "No. Keep them open." I whispered in his ear. I lightly kissed his neck as I pulled away and I saw him close his eyes. When he opened them I had already slid out of my pants. He smirked at the pair of thongs I was wearing. "Slytherin green??" He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. "I never said I didn't like the colors." I said as I started to remove my shirt. The second it fell Draco jumped up and kissed me. "This is just torture." He told me as he lied me down on the bed. He started kissing all over my neck and chest. I closed my eyes as I moaned at what he was doing. He linked his fingers with mine and kept my hands in place. He made a trail of kisses going from my stomach up to my lips. He finally let go of my hands and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him in the kiss. When I finally let him go he stood back up. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked me. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side again. "Are you serious? I brought you here remember?" I asked him sitting up. "I know….I just wanted to make sure…" He whispered softly. I stood up and kissed him softly. "Draco…I've wanted you for years. I want this. I want you." I told him as I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Ok." He whispered back. I smiled and got back onto the bed. I looked over at him and patted the bed beside me. He smiled and climbed on as well. I had him lie down on his back as I climbed on top of him. I smiled as I started unbuttoning his shirt. When all the buttons were done I removed his shirt from him. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his hairless chest. I heard him moan as I ran my tongue lightly over his chest. I smiled and placed kisses all over his stomach leading down to his pants. I grabbed the top of them and looked up at him. "God don't tease me like this. Please?" He begged me staring at me. I smiled at him and unzipped his pants. As I slid them down I looked back up to him and smiled. Once I had them all the way off I climbed back up and kissed him softly. We stayed like that for a while before moving again. "Hermione…?" Draco asked as he pulled away from me. "What is it Draco?" I asked him rolling onto my side. I stared into his eyes and sat up. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked him worried. "No. I mean yes, this is. I just…you said you've wanted me for years. I just…would you hate me if I said that I don't want to go further than this for now? At least until we get to know each other better?" He asked sitting up and turning away from me. I smiled and sat behind him while wrapping my arms around him. "No I don't hate you Draco. I'm actually glad that you said that. I don't want things to be awkward between us after tonight." I told him kissing his shoulder. I heard him sigh as I moved away from him. I went over to my drawer and pulled out one of my long t-shirts and put it on. "Look. We don't have to do anything tonight. Just stay here with me." I said as I climbed back onto my bed. I smiled as he nodded his head and lied back down. When he rolled over to look at me I moved closer to him and put my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep about 20 minutes later smiling.

The next day

I woke up to find that Draco had left. I sighed and got up to get dressed when I saw a note on my dresser. I smiled as I went to pick it up.

Hermione,

Hey. I didn't want to leave you but I needed to go get some new clothes. I will see you at breakfast. And hey, smile for me ok? You have an amazing smile. Don't worry about anything being weird. Everything's ok between us. Thankyou for not hating me.

Draco

I smiled at the note and quickly got dressed. I opened my cabin door to find Sam standing at the bottom of my steps with Jake. "Jake?? I thought you were in Ireland!" I shouted running down the stairs. "Hey darling! I was. But I couldn't go my summer without seeing you now could I?" Jake said as he hugged me. I smiled and shook my head no. "Of course not. What would you do without me huh?" I asked laughing. I turned around and ran up the stairs again to close my door. As I turned around I saw Draco staring over at me. I smiled at him and waved him over. When he shook his head I tilted my head to the side only to see him cover his eyes. I smiled and ran back down the stairs. "I'll be right back." I said as I passed Jake. I ran over to Draco and smiled. "Good morning. Why wouldn't you come over there?" I asked him as I got to him. "That guy. Who is he?" Draco asked me pointing over toward Jake and Sam. "You mean Jake? He's the one that was supposed to be in Ireland. He said he came back to see me." I said as I looked to where he was pointing. I saw Jake staring at me and glaring at Draco. "Why is he glaring at you?" I asked Draco turning to him. "When I left your cabin to get my clothes…he was coming to see you. He told me to stay away from you. That you were going to be his." Draco told me staring into my eyes. "He did not? Did he really say that?" I asked him surprised. When Draco nodded I smiled at him. "Were you jealous?" I asked him softly. When Draco looked away from me blushing I smiled even more. "Aww you were. Draco don't worry. I want to be with you. Not him. Please come over there with me?" I asked him taking one of his hands. Draco looked at me one time before sighing. "Only if you answer me one question." He told me. I looked at him and smiled again. "What?" I asked him. "Hermione…will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me quietly. I smiled as he looked away from me. I reached out and pulled his face back to look at me and kissed him. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. Come on." I said leading him back over to Sam and Jake. "Hey guys. Sorry but I just wanted to get Draco." I said as they both turned to look at me. "That's fine. So…what time is the team meeting today?" Jake asked me. "Well…you're meeting at 3 as usual. I'll be a little late. I actually need to go talk to Janice real quick. Since you're here I don't need to hold try outs anymore." I told him running back to the front office. When I got to the door was when I realized that Draco ran with me. He got to the door first and opened it for me. "Thankyou." I said smiling at him again. "No problem." He replied as I walked past him. "Hey Janice. You haven't made those flyers yet have you?" I asked her. "Oh! No I haven't. Why?" She asked me surprised to see a guy with me. "Well I don't need them anymore. Jake just showed up." I said smiling. "Oh. Ok then. Is the show going to be at the same time as last years?" She asked me. "Around that time yea. You gonna make it this year?" I asked hopefully. "You betcha." She replied smiling. She turned her attention to Draco at that point. "So. Are you a new member to the dance team?" She asked him. "No. I don't dance." Draco responded. "Yea right. Don't be modest Draco." I said slapping his arm lightly. "Ok ok ok. I can't dance a lot. I know some dances. There happy?" He asked me rubbing his arm smiling. "Yes. Did I hurt your arm?" I asked placing my hand over his. "Hey. At least it wasn't my face this time." Draco told me laughing. "Oh my god. I'm really sorry about that. But you know. You never did make it easy to not want to hit you." I said placing my other hand on his face. "You hit him in the face before?" Janice asked me. "Oh yea. You see. Draco and I got to the same school. It's a really long weird story. But he made me and my friends mad so I punched him." I said softly while stroking his cheek. "Yet here you are stroking his cheek??" Janice asked me. This time Draco jumped in. "Yea. Another long story but we're dating now. I guess that opposites really do attract." Draco said laughing. "Ok. Well I need to get back out there to Jake and the rest of them. I'll see you later Janice." I said pulling Draco outside with me. "Do you want to watch my dance team?" I asked him once we were outside. "Sure. Then I can see what all the hype is about." He told me. I smiled and lead him over to the auditorium was. As I walked inside I saw that everyone was already practicing. Draco sat down in one of the seats and I went to change. When I came back out I was in my black tights and Blue leotard. "Ok guys. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday. How are you all doing?" I asked as they all saw me. "We're all good. We missed you though." Veronica said walking over to hug me. "I missed you too. Now, are we ready to get some real practice in?" I asked them all smiling. They all shouted yes back to me. "Ok. Partner up." I said walking over to Jake. "What dance are we doing first?" Jake asked me. "Let's start with our usual." I said raising my arms up. He put one of his hands on my waist and the other took my hand. I placed my free hand on his right shoulder and we started our dance. "Jake come on. You're space." I said pushing him into his area when he tried to move closer to me. He stared at me for a moment before continuing the dance. He slid his hand to where it was on my back and started to lower it. "Jake quit it." I said moving his hand back to my waist. We tried once more to do the dance when he slid his hand back and moved it over my ass. "Jake stop it." I said pushing him away from me. "Come on Hermione. I was playing around." Jake said trying to move back over to me. "No. What you were doing was trying to feel me up." I said pushing him farther away from me. I turned to get off the stage when he pulled me back to him. "You can't tell me you've never thought about being with me? We spend hours on end together. I know it had to of crossed your mind." He whispered in my ear. "You're wrong. Let go of me." I said trying to get away. "I know you're lying. Come on Hermione. Why won't you just give in?" Jake said holding my arms behind me. "Hey! Let her go!!" I heard Draco yell out as he ran over to me. "Or what? What are you going to do loser?" Jake asked him. Draco got over to me and pulled me away from Jake. "Are you ok?" Draco asked me as I leaned against him. I nodded my head but I could feel my body shaking. "Come on. Let's get you back to your cabin." Draco said leading me to the exit. "I'm not done talking to her!" Jake yelled running up behind us. Draco sat me down in a seat and turned to face him. "Yes you are. If you ever touch her again you'll find yourself on the ground before you can think." Draco warned him. "Who are you? Her brother?" Jake asked. "No. I'm her boyfriend." Draco said picking me back up and walking me to the exit. As we got to my cabin Draco sat me on the bed and knelt down in front of me. "It's ok. I'm going to make a complaint. I'll be right back." He told me. I grabbed his hand and shook my head no. "Don't leave me." I whispered pulling my legs up to my chest. I felt Draco sit down beside me and pull me to him. I didn't stop shaking for another 20 minutes. I sat up and turned to Draco. "Thankyou for being there for me. If you hadn't been there…" I started. "If I hadn't been there Sam would have saved you. He was already headed over when I got to you." Draco told me running one of his hands through my hair. I smiled and leaned against his hand. "Still. Thankyou. It means a lot to me." I said hugging him. "You're welcome Hermione. I wouldn't let someone hurt you. As long as we're even at least friends, I'll never let anything happen to you." He said hugging me back. I smiled at the fact that he hadn't said as long as he and I are dating. I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder before jumping up. "You said you were going to make a complaint. I don't want him being my partner anymore. Come on." I said walking to the door. He smiled and followed me. The second we were back outside we saw Jake walking this way. I immediately froze. Draco came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "It's ok. Come on." He whispered leading me down the stairs. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. As we walked along the road to the office a cab came up beside us and rolled its window down. "Hermione you ok?" I heard Lucas say. I turned to look at him and he immediately parked his car and jumped out. "Ok. What's wrong?" He asked me quickly. I smiled at him and shook my head. "You always know when something's up." I said laughing. "Well what kind of family would I be if I didn't know?" He asked pulling me away from Draco. "Wait? Family??" Draco asked me. "Oh right. All you know is that he's my cab driver. Draco this is one of my big brothers. Lucas, this is Draco. My boyfriend." I said introducing the two of them. "He's not why you're upset is he?" Lucas asked protectively. "No. He's the one that helped me. Remember Jake. He's the reason I'm upset." I admitted looking over to Jake. "What did he do?" Lucas asked getting pissed. "Well…while they were trying to practice for their dance team…he tried to feel her up." Draco told him. "What? Ok Draco was it? Hold her." Lucas said passing me back to Draco. Lucas walked over to Jake and started yelling. "If you ever touch my sister again I'll have you arrested." I heard Lucas screaming. Jakes response to it made me want to vomit. "She wanted it dude! She's just playing hard to get!" Jake told him. "If she's playing hard to get then why is she with her boyfriend?!" Lucas yelled coming back over to me. "It's ok Hermione. Nathan and I will take care of this." Lucas told me kissing the top of my head. I smiled and turned to hug him. "Thank you big brother. But we were actually going to go file a complaint." I told him. "Oh. I was on my way to the office anyway. Hop in." He told me opening the door. Draco and I climbed in and Lucas drove us to the office. "Ok. Hermione I want you to stay in the car ok? Draco come in with me." Lucas told us. I nodded my head as they both climbed out of the car. I watched as they both walked inside. About 15 minutes later they both walked back out smiling. When Draco opened the door I expected for me to get out but he just climbed back in. "What's going on?" I asked as Lucas started the car back up. "I just signed you both out for the day. Nathan and Haley want to see you." He told me as we left the camp. I smiled and leaned back against Draco as Lucas drove us to Nathan's house. When we pulled into the driveway I saw Jamie running in the front yard with Nathan sitting on the porch. "Hey bubba!" I said as I climbed out of the car and ran to Nathan. "There's my little sister." Nathan said as he hugged me. I smiled as Jamie ran over to me. "Aunt Mione'!" Jamie said as he got to me. "Hey Jamie. I missed you kid." I said kneeling down to hug him. As I stood back up I saw Haley standing in the door way. "Hey Hales!!" I said running up the stairs. "Oh my god Hey Hermione. I didn't expect you to get here so soon." She said hugging me. "Yea well that's Lucas for you. He always drives too fast." I said laughing. "Hey Hermione…who's that?" Haley asked me pointing to Draco. "Oh crap. I always do that. Hold on." I said running back down to him. "I'm sorry sweetie. I keep doing that to you." I said grabbing his hand. "No it's ok. I like seeing you happy. Especially seeing you with a family like this." Draco told me smiling. I smiled back at him and led him over to Nathan. "Hey Nate…this is Draco, my boyfriend. Draco, this is my other brother Nathan and my sister-in-law Haley. That over there is their son Jamie." I said pointing to my nephew as Lucas was playing with him. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm glad that Hermione has such a loving family." Draco said as he also watched Lucas with Jamie. I smiled and leaned against him. "So…Hermione how did you too meet?" Nathan asked me. "Come on Nate. Don't go all dad on me." I begged. "Come on sis. I have to look out for you." Nathan replied smiling. "It's ok Hermione. We actually go to school together." Draco told them. "Oh…So you're a wizard?" Nathan asked quietly. "Yes. I'm in the same year as Hermione. We met on our first day in our first year…but I was…." "A bastard?" I interrupted smiling. "Yea. That's one way to say it. I am sorry for how I treated you." Draco said turning to me. "It's ok. Like I told you earlier. You didn't know the real me." I said smiling at him. "I don't think anyone at you school knows the real you. Speaking of that…you left you black chain pants here last week." Haley said running inside. "Black chain pants??" Draco asked turning to me. "Yea. I'll show you later." I said taking the pants from Haley. "Ok. So…Hermione…Dan is supposed to be coming into town this weekend…" Nathan told me. "Oh god. Please tell me he doesn't want to see me…" I asked pleadingly. "You guessed it." Nathan said shaking his head. I turned to Draco to explain things. "Dan is our father. Although none of us really like him." I told him. "So…it's like me and my father?" Draco asked. "Well…did you're father ever shoot his own brother and then try to marry the person his brother was engaged to?" Lucas said walking over. "Well no. But he did try to get me to….do some thing and then made me watch as he raped and killed my own mother." Draco said quietly. "Draco…I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms around him. "No. I'm ok. It's been a while I guess. And besides, it's not like I'll ever live with him again." Draco said wrapping his arms back around me. I nodded my head but refused to let him go. "When is Dan supposed to be here?" I asked. "About right now…" I heard my fathers' voice say. I froze and turned to see my father standing in the driveway. "Would you look at this? Both my sons and my daughter and daughter-in-law all in the same place." Dan said walking toward us. Draco pulled me to where I was more behind him than beside him. "Who are you?" My father asked as Draco blocked me from his view. "You don't need to know who I am." Draco responded as he grabbed my hand. "Get away from my family." My father said maliciously. "Why don't you pull out a gun and make me?" Draco shot back. I smiled at his wit but kept my eye on my father. "I see you do know who you're talking to…to a point." My father said taking a step forward. Draco pushed me back to Nathan and also took a step forward. "You're very brave aren't you? Or very foolish…" My father said smirking. "He sounds like my father a bit doesn't he?" Draco asked me. I smiled and pulled away from Nathan. "You know…now that I think about it he does. If I can handle your father can't I handle my own?" I asked smiling as I moved to stand next to Draco once more. "I'm sure you could. But you won't." Draco said pushing me back a step. "Sweetie come on. I won't get hurt. With you here do you honestly think he can hurt me?" I asked pulling Draco to look at me. "I don't. But then again…I could be wrong." Draco said as he head my father pull out a knife. "Hermione…you wouldn't happen to have brought your wand with you would you?" Draco asked me. I smiled at him and pulled it out of my pocket. I tossed it to him and he smirked at my father. "Oh? So you're a freak too?" My father asked. "Actually…we prefer to be called weirdoes Thankyou. Accio Knife!" Draco said pointing my wand at my father. The knife flew directly into Draco's other hand and he tossed it to me. "Now I don't think he can hurt you love." Draco said turning to me. I smiled at him and took a step forward. "Dan…I think you should leave." Haley said walking up beside me. "Well Haley. I see you still have your spirit." My father said facing her. As he stepped forward again Draco moved to block me and Haley from him. At that moment both Nathan and Lucas joined us. "Dan...You're outnumbered. Leave while you still can." Nathan said to him while placing a hand on my shoulder. Lucas however stepped in front of Draco and walked towards Dan. "Dan…you really should leave. No one wants you here." Lucas said coldly. "Come on son. Can't a father see his family?" Dan asked. "In case you forgot, I got emancipated from you; you never claimed Lucas and you never knew about Hermione so we are not your family." Nathan said clearly pissed.


End file.
